Help in on it's Way
by SiriusxHarry98
Summary: Sirius is sick and tired of James' attitude ever since he started dating Lily Evans. One night in the library, he wished upon a shooting star that someone would help make James understand that he's the one for him. He never expected James and Lily's son from Another Universe. Harry is helping Sirius but wouldn't he want his mum to end up with his dad? What's going on? JPxSB HPx?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Warnings include slash which means boyxboy. So if you're not into that, please press the back button.**

'' **thoughts**

"" **speaking**

James Potter and Sirius Black. Two out of four of the notoriously famous Marauders. James was a 7th year Chaser on the Quidditch team while Sirius was a Beater. People often say they were two halves of a whole. They were rarely apart. But then, James dated Lily. And that's where our story begins.

* * *

Sirius was currently somewhere that if anyone who knew him - everyone at Hogwarts- knew, they would scream and promptly faint. Well, that was what he was assuming anyway.

Can you guess where he is? No? I'll give you a hint. There are a lot of books. Yes, you guessed it. The library.

Why was he there? Well, it's all because of someone sitting in front of him. The jerk who decided to _postpone_ their weekly prank and get started on his homework a _week_ early.

James _bloody _Potter with his _bloody _perfect hair and his _bloody _perfect grin that always seems to penetrate right through his heart, making it beat faster and melting it everytime.

But then Lily came along and the James he knew and loved was gone. He was there when it was just the two of them or the four of them but he knew that he would be gone by the time Lily shows up.

Sirius looked behind James and saw dozens of twinkling bright stars outside the library window. Suddenly, a shooting star passed by.

'I wish for just someone who I can talk to about these feelings I have for James. Someone who supports my love for him and maybe someone who can help him understand that I would love him more than anyone ever could. More than Lily ever could.'

And with that thought, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer earlier. This is slash btw so all of you who are uninterested, please kindly exit the story. And I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. My exams are in less than a month but I couldn't get the new plot out of my head. I'll try and update after the exams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Sirius woke up to find James _really_ close to his face. He accidentally screamed -_manly_- and pushed him away. He could feel heat creeping up his cheeks.

"Why in Merlin's saggy left breast did you do that for?" exclaimed Sirius while trying to regain his composure.

"Do what?" asked James amused at Sirius' choice of words. It never failed to amuse him every time he heard it. But then he remembered, Lily hated it.

"Why did you feel the need to stick your face near mine? It's bad enough I see it every day." Sirius joked.

"You should be honoured to see my beautiful and handsome every day." said James while puffing his chest pompously.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from smiling. But then he remembered something. He was in the library with James last night and fell asleep.

"Did you carry me?" Sirius asked.

"Yup! For a bloke who eats 7 plates for breakfast, lunch and dinner, you sure are lighter than I expected." James directed his grin to Sirius whose heart flipped at the thought of James' arms around him. Why oh why did he fell asleep? But then he frowned.

Sirius was pretty sure he was two times heavier than James. Even though they were both seventeen, Sirius was a head taller. James was definitely not skinny but he was leaner while Sirius was a bit more muscular and he had broader shoulders. How did he carry him?

Sirius looked at James suspiciously. James was whistling innocently with his hands clasped behind him as he rocked on his heels back and forth. He looked perfectly innocent. Except, Sirius wasn't fooled. He wasn't James Potter's best friend for seven years for nothing.

Sirius could always tell whenever James lied and vice versa.

"Okay, spill it. Who helped you carry me? Was it Moony? Peter?" asked Sirius

James sheepishly grinned at him. He knew lying to Sirius was impossible. But he just had to try. He knew how much Sirius hated...

"Lily."

James grimaced. He was not looking forward to Sirius' reaction.

As soon as Sirius heard that _cursed_ name, he frowned. Lily? Lily _bloody _Evans touched him?  
Okay, maybe he was overreacting but Lily is his love rival. That justifies his reaction.

But Sirius forced a smile.

"Oh, that was nice of her." It took Sirius' every being to stop himself from showing his distaste.

But James could tell. He was touched that Sirius was willing to put aside his feeling of hatred towards Lily in front him. Nevertheless he wondered why Sirius hated her. Was it because she hated pranks? Or was it because she hated him?

Suddenly, Remus came in.

"Hey, breakfast is starting. You guys should go before Peter eats the whole table." Remus said only half-joking.

While James and Sirius laughed, they also realized there was a huge possibility of that happening.

James made his way through the door but stopped at the last minute.

"Hey Padfoot, you coming?" James asked gesturing to the door.

"Nah, I'll just hang here for a bit. I'll be down later." Sirius wanted some time alone.

"Alright then. Come on, Moony!" James grabbed Remus' wrist and dragged him downstairs.

Finally alone, Sirius laid on his bed and rest his eyes for a moment. Suddenly he heard a POOF! sound. He quickly sat up and looked for the source of the sound. But the room was filled with smoke. He coughed when smoke accidentally entered his throat.

After a few minutes, the smoke finally cleared. But he saw the strangest thing. There, on James' bed was someone who looked exactly like James. Except he was skinnier and his eyes were green.

Clone James finally noticed him after curiously looking around the room.

"Hey, Sirius! I'm here to make your wish come true!" Clone James grinned at him. The same grin that James always wore.

"By the way, my name's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry shot Sirius a bright smile. He didn't seem to notice Sirius' shocked expression. Or maybe he chose not to notice.


End file.
